Hourglassyes upon Hogwarts
by DarkRaistlin
Summary: Hogwarts have a certain blackrobed new teacher this year, but they have no comprehension, of what they might have gotten themselves into...
1. New teacher, chaothic magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance nor Harry potter. Ok happy now?

This is my first piece of fanfiction, and therefore it properly sux pretty much, but even then i will be happy to hear what you people think about it. And yes i know a lot of people don't like crossovers, but i do, so deal with it, ok?

My english, properly isn't the best in the world, considering that i am danish... oh well on with the story.

Harry was sitting exhausted after the long journey, by train, to Hogwarts. He was sitting together with Ron and Hermione, as usual. They were eating the splendid food of Hogwarts, while they were talking.

The conversation quickly turned to who the next DADA teacher would be. Could Lupin come back? Or Dunder, or had Snape finally gotten the job? "I certainly don´t hope so", Ron said with a frightened face. "There is of course also the possibility of an entirely new teacher" Hermione said. "Well then I hope he is better than Umbridge", Harry said jokingly. "whoever he is, he is taking his damn time, coming here" Ron said looking at the teacher´s table whith one seat still empty, and no new faces showing.

At last Dumbledore rose to begin his speech. It was all the usual stuff until the end were he came with the more important parts for this year. "As you all know, Voldemort has now, officially too, been brought back to life, and training your magic skills is more important than ever. Especially defence against the dark arts has become important. It is therefore with pride that I present our new teacher: Raistlin Majere."

The door to the great hall opened, and in came a man hooded in a dark robe. He walked slowly, supporting himself with a staff, which ended in a claw holding a crystal. Suddenly people began screaming: "A death eater, do something!" "easy, easy now" Dumbledore said, "this is the teacher I was talking about" Harry looked at the new teacher, thinking that he was an old man, be course of the way he supported himself to his staff. At last the hooded man made it to the table then turned around facing the students.

He took of his hood. Suddenly the entire room became silent, when they saw the man beneath the hood, It was a young man only around 30 (as far as Harry could see) but his hair was already white, and his skin was strangely golden. But his Eyes, that was the most startling thing about him, they were golden too, and shaped like hourglasses, and seemed to be able to see everything, right in to the very soul of your being. Then he spoke, no more than a whisper, but still everyone heard him clearly, and all conversations about his looks died away immidiatly. "I have, not quiet according to my plans I might add, been given the doubtful honour of being your teacher this year…" He said sitting down on his chair, clearly relieved to sit down.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "as I said, this is our new teacher give him a warm welcome". A few began to applause half-heartedly, but quickly stopped, this stranger, Raistlin, wasn´t exactly what people expected, and didn´t look too friendly… Besides Harry didn´t like the arrogant and sarcastic look which this Raistlin saw upon everyone with, even Dumbledore.

Later Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall discussed the new teacher. "I don´t trust him, Dumbledore, didn´t you see how he looked upon us? McGonagall said. "But dear Minerva, I didn´t have a choice, noone volunteered, except for him, in the last moment, and there is no question that his magic skills is great" said Dumbledore.

"But still you can not doubt the fact that it is very strange how such a powerful sorcerer just suddenly appeared, ready to take the job" Snape said, "are you sure he isn´t a death eater?" "To all our accords there are none like him, among Voldemort's ranks, and besides we have no choice, but still, Snape and Minerva keep an eye on him"

Raistlin sat in his room thinking about the mess he had gotten himself into. Of course he was already planning his way out of this world for thus was his mind never resting, but he still hadn´t figured out a way. Damn that kender, his thick-headed oaf of a brother and most of all his own foolishness...

Just after the end of "war of twins" where the timetraveling magic interferes with Raistlin´s opening of the portal to the Abyss:

_Raistlin could feel the sorcerous storms of magic raging around him,there were now beyond his control, and he could only hope to survive this. But he new all too well which fate awaited him, the same as Fistandantilus, and was, in his mind already preparing for the same. But yet, he still fought on, the pillar of strength Par-Salian had sensed within him not diminishing. This was as much a battle of will as one of magic._

_He could still see Crysania´s white robes in front of him, and knew that she was still alive, and so his chances of success that much higher. At last he saw what could be his salvation, a vast opening in the stormy clouds of sorcery, it definitely had to lead into the Abyss, so he concentrated his mind on getting there, seeing Crysania flowing the same way. As soon as he entered the portal a many-faceted light blinded him and he was soon unconscious, his last memory of being magically pulled through something..._

_When he awakened he found himself lieing among a lot of trees. "this certainly is disappointing for being the infamous Abyss..." he thought while sitting up. To his annoyance it seemed like he had gotten his old body back, but that was of coarse a small prise to pay for success, considering what Fistandantilus had payed for failure._

_Raistlin looked around, hoping to find Crysania, and adding to his bad luck she was nowhere to be seen. "pity... now it will be a harder battle, but i guess i can manage, even without her," the mage thought to himself._

_He send out a sensing spell, and to his big surprise, he felt no gods, nor any demonic appirations. But he did feel a lot of mages, although there form of power had a different "flavour" to it then anything he had ever felt._

"_Where in the world am i?" he began to wonder after slowly piecing together that this couldn't be the Abbys. He sat down and began to think. "It had all gone as planned, until that damned timetravelling-mechanism interfered with his magic. What happened after that was a like a blur in his mind, but he remembered something about going through a portal..._

_Was it really possible that the chaos of magic the interference had brought, was enough to make the magic so unpredictable that it could send him to an entirely different world? The possibility was not unlikely, he had to admit, and under the current circumstances it seemed the most likely... _

Ok that was the first chapter, if anyone even remotely likes this i will continue, and if you don't

i properly will anyway, so you are warned.

Next chapter will be the end of Raistlin's story and the start of his teaching... (those poor students...)


	2. wrong world, strange teacher

Disclaimer

I do not own either Dragonlance nor harry potter...

I am sorry it took so long to update this (feels kida stupid saying this to 3 people, but whatever... thanks for reviewing, it really gives me a boost) but it is properly the update rate that is gonna be on this story, since i ain't excacty the most creative person on earth

Anyways on to the story, that you have all been waiting for! (or not...)

_It was now a couple of days ago Raistlin had found himself in a totally wrong world. There were absolutley no question that this wasn't the abyss anymore, considering that he had seen a lot of people, who didn't excactly look like demons. He had now finally rested enough, and had all his magic ready for disposal. Becoarse even though this wasn't the abyss, there diffently was people with magic power out there, and it is always best to be prepared._

_He had decided that he would try teleporting to some of those mages he could feel. Somwhere not to crowded, but not just one person either. At last he found what felt like the right place. A couple of mages, who wasn´t that far away from a lot of other mages. He smiled, this would prove... interesting. _

_He materialized out of nowhere inside something that looked like an inn. Noone seemd surprized by the fact that he materalized out of thin air. "good," he thought "then they at least are mages of some skill..." But it seemd like he said that to early, becoarse as soon as one looked at him, he began yelling: "Argh, a death eater!" causing everyone to take out their wands, and point them at him. Raistlin who was used to thinking fast had already summoned a strong shield, since shreer numbers are never to underestimate..._

_They all began attacking him before he could utter a single word. Ofcuorse none of their spells could penetrate this shield wich were thought up by Fistandantilus himself. When the petty mages realised this, true horror began to show in their faces. But Raistlin wasn't here to make enemies, but rather to gather information. So he slowly took of his hood, silencing everyone with his eyes: "Is it usual custody to attack guests, that haven't even introduced themselves, around here...?" "Bah, like we have to listen to some stupid death eater," one of the mages said" "and by that you mean...? Personally i didn't know that death was eateble..." Raistlin answered mockingly "stop your stupid games, servant of the dark lord!" At this Raistlin laughed: "servant? I serve noone, but myself, and now i want you to answer some quistions" he said with a danguores glint in his eyes..._

_Raistlin was lieing in the room they had so genourously offered him, after he was done asking quistions. "This teacher job of theirs... interesting, should be a good place to find out more about this world, that "dark lord" and maybe information on how to travel between worlds" Good thing he asked them if he could speak with the rector of this school... _

_In the innroom below:_

"_So now Dumbledore wil come tomorrow, he wil surely take care of this problem_,_ even if it is a death eater" one of the wizards said. "yes surely, when dumbledore arrives there wil be no problem at all" replied a witch..._

_Next day: _

_dumbledore sighed, this meeting would either solve his teacer problem, or prove to be another unneccesary battle. "well i better get going, or i am going to be late" he thought to himself._

_He teleported himself to "the leaky cauldren", and ended up inside the innroom. "Now i wil take you to his room", the innkeeper said clearly relieved that he was here. As soon as Dumbledore entered the room, a black-robed figure who sat in the other end of the room turned to look at him. Dumbledore was a little startled by his looks, but he was experienced in not showing such things._

"_So you have a teaching spot empty in your school, what subject was it agin" Raistlin asked. "Defense agisnt the dark arts" dumbledore answered. "how.. ironic" raistlin thought to himself, but out loud he said: "this wil do fine, you got yourself a teacher, if you can use me that is?" Dumbledore was finding himself having a really hard time judging this man, his face reaveled nothing. He didn't seem like a death eater, if for no other reason, becoarse he didn't look like the type to take orders. But on the other hand, there was something... wrong about him, and the mere fact that he was wearing black robes... Oh well, he was desperate to get a teacher, and this guy defintley had strong magic powers, and seemed rather inteligent too. And after all the people of the inn had attacked first, he had done nothing but defend himself. "ok, you got yourself a job, and by the way, what is your name? There was a little pause: "Raistlin Majere". "Ok mr. Majere, i'll se you when the new year begins..._

Back on hogwarts:

"So today, we will have our first lessons with our new teacher" Hermonie said excited. "Why do you think he looks like that," Ron asked "to me it seems like the kind of thing that will happen from dark arts, and he is gonna teach us defense? "Well i guess it is good to have a teacher with a ceartain personal experience" harry answered. "Yes, but seoriesley, he looked more like **the** wielder of dark magic, then anything else" ron replied. "you shouldn´t judge people by appaerances," hermonie said with a stern expression "and that comes from you, Ron murmered... "Oh let us just get going," Hermonie said annoyed.

Harry looked at his friends running in front of him. None of them had mentioned Sirius death much, since they came back, and actually he was grateful for it. The sorrow had become more beareble during the summer, but he still felt like something was missing. "oh, forget it, and hurry up" he thought to himself, as he ran up to them.

When they entered the room Raistlin was already sitting in his chair. Harry, Ron and Hermonie quikly sat down, when they saw that everone else was already here. "so, you are here to learn defense against the dark arts. This is an very importent subject, so do try to be here on schedule.." At his last words he turned his eyes upon Harry, Ron and Hermonie. As the night he had arrived, harry felt completely naked under his eyes, and very uncomfortable. "so, can anyone tell me what the best way to learn a subject like this is?" Hermonie immidiatly put up her hand. "yes, miss..." "Granger professor. The best way is to study all the spells of selfprotection and understand them completely" "wrong, the best way to defend agaist the dark arts, is to understand the dark arts themselve, and after that you can create effective protecion spells aginst them "But.." Hermonie began, but one look from Raistlin, silenced her.

"what do you mean by creating spells, professor?" Harry asked. "Thats right, it isn't something you do often here, but have you never wondered excactly where your spells come from...? But you don't have to worry about that, since i already have plenty of spells ready for use. None the less i would like you all to study, and completly understand the nature of the dark arts themselve. Wich means, we wil be using half our time studying the dark arts, and half our time studying protections spells." A silence followed his words, but soon everyone began to find their wands. "You don't actually have to use your wands for this" raistlin said. At this everyone looked downcast, "no, not theory".

"Becoarse the spells **i **will teach you, dosen't require wands, although **you **wil properly need them, considering that you have never learned to channel your magical energy without them. If anyone wants to learn this, then know, that it is something that wil take years to learn, and you therefore properly wil be better by using them, even though it's a weakness." But, it's not to possible create magic without wands professor" Hermonie said. "did i ask for your oppinion, miss granger...? "No sorry professor, but still..." "ok then, i wil show you a prove, that it is possible to do this, since some people in here obviously are having a hard time listening to their teacher...

"Miss granger attack me, with whatever spell you want". His eyes wasn't open for questions, so she quikly did what he asked of her. The spell bounced right around him like it met some kind of invisble bubble. "how... how did you do that?" "hmm, do i really have to explain it more then twice...? "Wow awesome professor, that was..." But Ron quikly stopped as soon as Raistlin's gaze fell upon him. "So maybe now everyone ready to take this lesson...?

Ok i know i toatally sucks at writing Raistlin, so i am beginning to wonder why i even began this in the first place, but oh well whatever, gues it's to late to think about that now...

I don't really know what is gonna happen in the next chapter, since i have a lot of ideas, but i have to figure out wich ones to use, and how to begin them...

But please review, if you want me to continue, not becoarse i wouldn't if you don't, but still it defintley give me more enthusiasm, and you can be more certain that i wil continue...


	3. information, poor Snape

Wow, i sure hadn't been expecting That many reviews, so i am sorry you like a story with a freaking slow author, who only updates when he feels like it... Really Gomen Nasai

And yes there was a lot of spelling mistakes last chapter, it should hopefully be a little better this time around. And no there is no excuses for those mistakes, i am just lazy. Well you properly have already noticed that by the lack of updates though.

Any ways i am really happy that so many of you like my story, i guess it is mainly be coarse of the idea though, since i love that myself.

But on to the story, you have been waiting for, all too long (don't expect it to go much faster next time though...)

In the gryffindor room:

"So... what do you think of the new teacher" Ron asked. "There is definitely something creepy about him..." Harry said not looking particularly happy. "I think he is a wonderful teacher," Hermonie said "He seems to have some very interesting things to teach" "And i thought he humiliated you... And you actually think he is good" Ron said surprises "Well, i will not hold grudges over such petty things... Besides he is teaching at my pace!" "Which is about 2 times faster then any of us normal students can handle, he is to damn impatient..." Harry mumbled. "Well but except for the fact that i like his way of teaching, i agree with you Harry, there is definitely something... strange about him" "Yea i don´t like it," Ron said "I wonder why Dumbledore hired someone suspicious like that... Especially when we think about the incidents with most other teachers in defence against the dark arts" "Well i guess we will just have to wait and see," Harry said.

In Raistlin´s room:

It was now to months since he had arrived here, and he still hadn't found any clues on how to travel back at all. As a matter of fact he hadn't even had the chance to search the castle, because he had to teach those, in most cases impotent students. And since he couldn't teleport inside this castle, at least not without first breaking some of the protective spells on Hogwarts, it was hard to search around for clues. The other teachers wouldn't be of much help he thought, since there auras was much weaker then his own. The only one who could possibly help him was that old man, but still he doubted it. At least he had succeeded to get Some information out of them, concerning this dark lord, or Voldemort as they called him. Which they by the way almost never did, in fear of saying the name, what a truly pathetic bunch... "About dinnertime already," Raistlin thought to himself, " maybe i should join the table this night."

In the great hall:

Raistlin entered slowly supporting himself with his staff. At his arrival everyone looked at him in surprise, since it wasn't very often he joined the dinner table, preferring to eat alone. They weren't too happy about him being there Raistlin noticed amused. He slowly made his way to the teachers table where he sat down in his chair. He noticed the frightened look one of the teachers at his side send him, the one on the other side however kept the stern expression she had been wearing all the time, Mcgonagall wasn't that her name?

Suddenly she spoke to him: "So decided to join us today, have we?" "Well don't worry, the feeling is mutual, i don't feel like being here either, but sometimes we all have to endure, to get what we want, right...?" "We.. well i guess that's right," she said without any further comment. "But then exactly is it you want?" a black haired man, the one called Snape, at the other side of the table asked. "Information," Raistlin answered looking directly at the other man, now with all his attention on him. "Information, you say? Well information is not something you will get for free, depending on the nature of it i can't talk about it here. So will you meet me tonight, in shall we say your study, and make a little exchange?" "Well certainly, i will be ready, just come when you feel like it professor Snape" Raistlin said "Then i will see you tonight professor" Snape answered.

In Dumbledores office:

"Now are you sure that was smart, Snape?" Mcgonagall asked. "Well we want information about him, right? Snape answered "So what better way is there?" "I agree with you Snape," Dumbledore said, "But if something goes wrong don't try to fight him by yourself, the power gap is too great, and i still haven't been able to figure out the extent of his power" "Well i will remember Dumbledore" Snape said leaving in the same moment. "Do you really think it will come to that Dumbledore, if so you shouldn't have hired him in the first place" Mcgonagall asked concerned "No of course not, but we have too be prepared for all eventualities"Dumbledore answered.

In Raistlin's room

Snape knocked on the door, expecting anything. "Come in" a low voice said, and the door slowly opened revealing the room. There weren't really many magical items in the room, the only thing there, was in fact a bed, 2 chairs, Raistlin's staff and some books. "So.. what did you want to meet me about in such a late hour professor...?" Raistlin asked. "Well as i said i am here to trade information, what do you want to know. " well how to travel between worlds, everything about this world and all about the powerful sorcerers in it" Wha.. what? Snape asked mystified. " But don't you worry," Raistlin continued on, now almost amused: " I'll figure it all out for myself..."

And so he whispered a spell. Snape who wasn't prepared, since Raistlin hadn't been holding a wand, got up his shield in the last moment. Raistlin spell however overpowered his shield like it was nothing and like a dark wave flowed in on Snape. Or at least so he felt, though only for a moment. Then the effects of the spell began working, and Snape felt like his head was about too burst, Meanwhile Raistlin had entered his mind and now absorbed all memories from him. It all took a matter of seconds, but for Snape it felt like hours. Afterwards he knew fully well what Harry had gone through during his teaching last year, except for the fact that this was a hundred times worse. As the pain finally subsided, he looked up to see the a dark shape standing before him. "Who.. Who are you.. Voldemort?" "By what i saw in your mind, no i am not a pathetic little mage like him, my ambition goes much... further..." Raistlin answered softly: "But that doesn't matter to you any more," He then whispered another spell, and Snape felt at ease, his mind relaxing.

"So what information did you want again, professor Raistlin" "Well.. it seems like i have figured it out on my own... So i am afraid to say that any exchange of information is cancelled..."

"Hmm that was strange, why did he even invite me if he didn't need the information..." Snape thought as he walked away along the corridor, "well i guess i have to report to Dumbledore, that this meeting was fruitless after all..."

It had been even easier then he thought, to lure one of the teachers to where in here, then read his mind, and finally make him forget it. But he had to admit he had been lucky, to get a member of the staff Who had been among Voldemorts ranks himself... Well now he had all the in formation he needed of this world, and it had definitely been very interesting indeed... Now he just had to figure out what to do with it.

In the classroom next day:

So now, you have arrived to the point where i will have to observe your skills, so please make these little tasks i have prepared for you, and i will be looking at how you are doing..." In reality he was only interested in one student: This Harry Potter who, in accordance to Snape's mind, had some rather interesting abilities... It reminded him of when he was a student himself, and Antimodes had asked to talk with all the students. Raistlin was by now rather certain that he had only wanted to speak to him too... At that time he had not let down his sponsor, although he had felt a bit of resentment in him too, but he was rather sure that had been more of personality problem... Hopefully this Harry Potter wouldn't prove to be a disappointment either...

Well another chapter done, in which i again managed to not having too get into a plot... But well whatever, i still personally kinda like the chapter. I know this is a short chapter, considering how long it took to update... guess it just shows how pathetic i am at such things. But at least i think there are fewer spelling mistakes in this one then the last (don't take my words on it though).


	4. Harry Potter, Voldemort?

Disclaimer: I do not own, either Dragonlance, nor Harry Potter...

I am completly overwhelmed, that my sad attempt at writing a fanfiction have gotten so many reviews. And I sincerely apoligise for the lack of updates.

Oh and Kilyn Bloodstone, thank you for reviewing although my writing style sucks compared to yours... And I tried making it in italics when people speak, hopefully that should make it easier to read.

To all other's who reviewed, I'm very honoured, and honestly don't deserve it. But Many, many thanks anyway

In raistlins room:

Raistlin was lying in his bed relaxing after a particulary nasty cough attack. Damn that body, it had been such a relievement, to have another body, after taking down Fistandantilus. But this was yet another price to pay for his own foolishness... he should just have killed that damn kender, or destroyed the time travelling device... Of course the biggest problem was the fact, that he was now stuck in another world, although it proved to be a rather interesting... experience. That kid, Harry Potter, who had survived to be attacked by Voldemort (according to Snape's mind) did certainly have a special aura around him. Not like it felt particulary strong, nor was the boy particulary good. But even though the boy himself seemed weak, he had the traces, of very powerful magic.

Another thing he could feel in him, was the link to another powerful wizard, probably this Voldemort. The link to the other wizard was interesting, much like the way, he had once been with Fistandantilus. Maybe he could use this for something, he didn't know yet, but the more knowledge he had, the more possibilities there was as well. Maybe he could make a deal with this Voldemort, through the boy. Because even though, Voldemort was not on his own level, he seemed pretty capable, and if he could do nothing to help him, he could always use his magic powers...

The great hall:

Harry, Ron and Hermonie, was sitting together as usual. They conversation, quickly turned to the test they had taken earlier this day.

"_It sure was hard"_ , Ron said "_that guy is evil!_" "_nah , it wasn't really that bad_" Hermonie added, between mouthfuls of foods _"Besides, it's not fair to call him evil, haven't you heard how he coughs? I rather pity the guy" _ _"Really?"_ Harry said_ "I also think there is something very strange about him, like why he almost never comes to eat here"_ Actually "strange" was a bit of an understatement, Harry had felt very uncomfortable during the test, like Raistlin was studying him alone.. _"well i think the walk is too long for him "_ Hermonie said, _"I mean every time he comes to the classroom, he looks exhausted enough"_ _"Yea your probably right"_ Ron said, his mouth full of food. Then the topic changed, and they talked about other things, the rest of the evening.

The next day, defence against the dark arts:

_Almost all of you performed remarkably well, on the practical part of the test yesterday, the written part on the other hand... seems to course a lot of you trouble"_ Raistlin said, in his usual soft voice, before handing back their tests (well actually he had Neville handing them back their tests, but that's besides the point) When all of them had gotten their tests, Harry sat without his. He put his hand up, and Raistlin who quickly noticed, asked: _"Yes Mr. Potter?"_ _"Professor, i haven't gotten my test back"_ Harry said _"Ok, have any students, gotten 2 tests?"_, Raistlin asked, but none answered. Then he spoke to Harry again:_ "It seems like i have... forgotten it, could you come to pick it up later?"_ _ "we.. well, yes professor" _Harry answered a little nervously.

After the lesson ended, Harry quickly left with Ron and Hermonie. _"Are you really, going to his office all alone?"_, Ron asked a little worried. Harry answered, _"Oh relax, it's not like i am going to Voldemort's place, now is it...?"_ trying to hide his own nervousnesses.

In Raistlin's office:

Now that the boy would come, it should be no problem to come in contact with this Voldemort. He was surprised that these mages were so easy fooling. Seriously, forgetting a single test, to believe in that... On the other hand, there was of curse no reason, that they would suspect a teacher. At last he heard a knock at the door, and prepared himself, for what was to come...

Harry stood outside the door, waiting to be let in. As soon as he knocked the door however, he could hear Raistlin coughing inside the office. It sounded pretty bad, and Harry began to worry. He pushed open the door, to find his teacher, bend over, and coughing up blood. _"Professor! Professor_ _are you alright?"_ Raistlin tried to answer, but his words were caught by another coughing fit. Harry gently helped him to the bed, purely on instinct. At last, it seemed like Raistlin got better, and Harry felt relieved. _"I'm sorry about that Harry__..." _Raistlin said, silently cursing his bad health. On the other hand, this could work to his advantage as well... _"Harry I'm a little weak right now, could you support me, while I get standing? _Raistlin asked, hiding a sardonic smile..._ "Of curse professor" _Harry answered, any distrust he had towards Raistlin forgotten in the moment...

As soon as Harry took his arm, Raistlin forced his mind into the magical bonds, that bound Harry and Voldemort. Harry let out a silent scream, but could not think, for sheer pain.

Raistlin on the other hand followed the corridors of magic, until he came to the other end of the bonds. It was an impressive force indeed, it properly rivalled that of Fistandantilus... Then he talked to the other mage: "_I am Raistlin Majere, a mage who have come to this land, from far away, I have a proposal to make." _ The other mage seemed shocked, and slowly turned around... When they both stood face to face, and there was two surprised exclamations of: "_YOU?"_

OK, pretty short chapter, and with a cliffhanger... But if I was ever to update this story again, I just had to write something, you know?

Any ways, I will try to update a bit more, from now on. Oh and don't worry even though I update slowly, this will be a pretty short story, and is therefore bound to end at some point...


	5. Who makes the proposal?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonlance or Harry Potter, although I wish Harry Potter was mine... Think about all those money!

Any ways, I decided to be nice and give this a quick update, considering how short last chapter was...

Kari2500: I'm very happy that , you like my story and I apoligise for the lack of updates, hopefully this makes up for it.

And I say many thanks to all other reviewers as well, and Lady-Drea i'm sorry about the spelling... Please have mercy on me.

Well, here is the story:

Raistlin looked at the mage in front of him in shock... _"how... how can you be here?" _he asked shaking, _"I already killed you, why do you insist to come back and hunt me...?"_

Fistandantilus didn't seem much better though, and still looked at Raistlin with shock in his face, when the realisation that Raistlin had spoken, finally dawned upon him. _"The same could be asked of you, little mage"_ he answered trying to hide his own fear within the scorn of his voice. _"And besides, what do you mean by killing me?"_

"_I did, I sucked you dry, just like you would have done me" _Raistlin answered, quickly gaining his own confidence, now that he heard the fear in Fistandantilus voice. And reminded himself that he already had the power of Fistandantilus **and **his own... There was no way he could lose now.

Just like he had defeated him before, he could do again. With this knowledge there was no reason to fear, just like there was no reason to fear anyone. But the nagging question was still, how was Fistandantlus here...?

"_You say you sucked me dry, huh?" _Fistandantilus said slowly... _"Well I cannot deny that one version of myself was, but I am not him. I am the Fistandantilus, who tried to defeat the dark queen with the help of the cleric Anubis. Did you never consider, that what happened to you, might have happened to me as well?"_

To tell the truth, no Raistlin hadn't. Especially considering, that he knew Fistandantilus spirit had hung around on earth abiding it's time... This didn't make any sense. Also how would that version of Fistandantilus know about something, that happened in a , to him, alternative time line?

Raistlin's face, did of course let none of his confusion show, and he calmly answered Fistandantilus.

"_It doesn't matter right now... If you know that I took the power from one version_ o_f you, you should also know, that you stand no chance against me as of now."_

A glimpse of anger showed upon Fistandantilus face, but it quickly disappeared. _"I may not be your match any more, but I have a knowledge that you don't. I have spent 30 years in this world already, and my plan for returning to the world of Krynn, is finally ready."_

"_Oh, and what prevents me from simply absorbing your being once again...?" _Raistlin said his smile sardonic.

Fistandantilus seemed to be ready for this however, and answered with equal calm: _"You may__ try, but you will have to fight not only me, but also around 30 mages, and I doubt even you are up to that, master of past and present" _ The last bit was tingled with sarcasm. _"I'd rather propose a deal, that will make it possible for the two of us to escape this world._

"_And why would I accept that?" _Raistlin asked clearly interested, although not without a bit of scorn in his own voice.

"_Think about it.."_ Fistandantilus said _"I will help you escape, if you help me gathering the "ingredients"... The only thing I will get from it, is certainty for my plan, and possibly my life. You on the other hand will get a way to escape this place, and also possibly your life._

"_In other words," _Raistlin said amused "_We will gain exactly the same... But I will accept this proposal of yours, master mage" _Raistlin said, the last bit not without it's own hint of sarcasm.

Of course Raistlin didn't intend to keep any part of the deal, and would get rid of Fistandantilus as soon as he could. And he was sure Fistandantilus would do the same. But Raistlin knew he had the advantage over him, there was no possible way the lich could cheat him.

"_Deal!"_ Fistandantilus said, and Raistlin couldn't help thinking of another deal, he once made with the lich... _"Now here is what we do..."_

**Back in Raistlin's office:**

Harry awoke, feeling extremely pained, and saw directly into the hourglasses of Raistlin. He gave a little scream, and quickly rose to his feet. Then he realised where he was, and those wasn't the eyes of a demon... _"Oh, sorry professor what happened? _He asked more then just a little confused. _"You suddenly fell down to the ground, screaming"_ Raistlin said in a casual tone, as if he had just described a magic spell. _"I levitated you into my bed, and you have been asleep ever since."_

Somehow Harry knew, that there was something odd about this... But since he could remember nothing he was forced to trust Raistlin's words. Raistlin seemed to sense this, and was just about to say something, but Harry quickly said: _"Well, I'm sorry professor, it seems like you have already given me the paper, so I'll just say goodbye"_ and ran out of the room...

That night, Harry didn't feel to well, and couldn't fall asleep, because he kept thinking about what actually happened, that day in professor Raistlin's office...

When he finally fell sleep he was plagued by dreams of hourglass eyed, black robed teachers...

But when He woke up, he could only remember one dream quiet clearly: A dream about Voldemort. Voldemort was speaking to another person. Harry had not been able to see the face of this person, but he had recognised the voice... The two were speaking about a deal, and surprisingly for Harry it seemed like the other were speaking down to Voldemort. He could remember nothing else, except for one little detail that confirmed his suspicions, a glimpse of an golden hand from the black robed man...

Harry, had no doubt in his mind, that the scene he saw had been real. And he wanted to contact Dumbledore as soon as possible.

He told about the dream to Ron and Hermonie, who reacted pretty much like he had foreseen. Ron, didn't have much trouble believing him, Hermonie on the other hand, seemed to be much harder convincing._ "Do you still, believe in these dream visions, even after what happened last year...?"_

There was no reason for her to mention what she meant since their all knew... _"But this is different!" _Harry said angrily _"It's not like I'm going to do anything, but seeing Dumbledore"_

"_Well, then I guess there is no problem..." _Hermonie said, obviously not wanting to give Harry right.

But Harry was already off to Dumbledore's office. Only when he stood in front of the gargoyle, he realised that he did not know the password. Luckily for him, Dumbledore must have sensed his presence, because he said: _"Come in, Harry" _and the door opened.

Harry entered a little nervously, but determined. _"So Harry what is on your mind?" _Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry told Dumbledore all about the dream and what happened in Raistlin's office the other day.

After he was done talking, Dumbledore actually looked a bit worried which was something Harry had never seen before, when he was talking about teachers and their possible betrayal.

"_You say, that he was talking **down **to Voldemort?" _Dumbledore asked sounding extremely worried,_"The truth is, that we have no idea where he came from, and with such an intense magical power that is very strange... But we had no other candidates for the post. And we needed a teacher, but maybe I was a bit too impatient. But Harry we have already tried figuring out, who and what he is, I had professor Snape talk to him, but it seems like he got nothing from it. His report is rather... confusing though._

"_But Professor..." _Harry said, _"Are you sure we can trust Snape...?"_

"_Harry, how many times must I tell you, I trust Snape completely. And now, I think you have said, what you came to tell me. Look out for Professor Raistlin, but do not do anything rash, OK? _Dumbledore said, sounding tired.

"_Understood, professor" _Harry said, and left the office pondering...

Even professor Dumbledore, had admitted that there was something suspicious about this Raistlin, Harry was now extremely worried... And for good reason!

So, a quick update from me... Now the world is sure to malfunction...!

Any ways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, since I personally rather liked it. And also think it is an improvement over earlier chapters, although that might only be in my own blinded vision...

Don't expect the next update to be as quick though... Or you will most likely be disappointed.


	6. The Sacrifice and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance or Harry Potter, but is merely using the characters of these two works of fiction.

Ok, I have no valid excuse for not ending this story earlier. Sure I have been busy with school, but I've had lots and lots of spare time. I've simply been extremely lazy, and pretty much forgot about the fact that I could actually update this story.

I guess it is AU by now, since it takes place instead of Harry Potter book 6.

Harry woke up screaming, in the middle of the night. He had once again been plagued by dreams of Voldemort and Raistlin. The premise was the same as the dream he had the other night. However the ending was far more nightmarish. After the confused titbits of Voldemort and professor Raistlin (there was no longer any doubt in Harry's mind, who the other black-robed figure was) dark shadows reached up for his dream self. Shadows entangling and welcoming him into the darkness of their embrace, only to start strangulating him to the point of suffocation. When Harry felt his life running out, part of the shadows started melting together and form one giant eye looking at him mockingly, an eye with a form all to familiar - that of an hourglass.

Raistlin could feel the uneasiness of his subject matter, but paid it no heed. Throughout the last couple of days he had conducted research on Harry Potter, without the boy or anyone noticing obviously, and had concluded that Fistandantilus most likely had not been lying to him. The magic protecting this castle wasn't exactly perfect, and even though it took a bit of time to get around the security system, researching the boy from afar had been without any noteworthy trouble. Why Fistandantilus had not been able to get this boy yet was beyond Raistlin, who couldn't envision his former nemesis having any trouble abducting this boy. However no matter the reason it played right into his favour, and made it possible for him to return to the Abbys, without having to waste an extended amount of time in this world.

All that was left to do was the abduction itself. Raistlin knew that the boy was being surveyed and it would almost be an impossibility to get him without Dumbledore and the other teachers noticing. However it was a price he was willing to pay, even though he had to avoid combat for the sake of being able to overpower Fistandantilus when the time came.

Raistlin in the end decided on the simplest of actions, abducting the boy when it was least expected – in the middle of his class.

He prepared and braced himself for the next day, in which two hard battles would have to be fought, if he was unlucky.

Harry woke up the next morning, with a strange sense of foreboding, and would have gone straight to Dumbledore if it wasn't for the fact that it would seem downright foolish. Finally the time had come for him, to have "defence against the dark arts", and he entered the classroom, almost trembling. This however was not a new phenomenon to him, since he had felt that way about entering Raistlin's lessons ever since _that_day.

"_As you might remember, today is supposed to be training of practical defence against the dark arts"_, Raistlin's voice was heard. Harry immediately turned towards Ron who was his usual sparring partner. However Raistlin's voice quickly cut through to him: _"Seeing as we are missing one of our dear classmates today, one of you will have to practice with me, Harry if I may?"_

Harry washorrified by the prospect of sparring with professor Raistlin, but he had absolutely no valid excuse not to. Besides Harry knew, that Raistlin would accept no such thing as an excuse, from the brief time he had had him as his teacher.

Raistlin led Harry to one end of the classroom, clearly noticing that Harry was trembling. _"There's nothing to be afraid of Harry…it's not like I'll suddenly send you to Voldemort's hideout, now would I?" _He whispered so softly that no one, but Harry could hear him. Harry slowly looked up at Raistlin, his face widening in horrifying realization, which wasn't exactly calmed down by the mocking and sardonic smile, playing on Raistlin's face. Harry knew he had to run, he had to escape! However he was held by those glittering eyes, unable to move, unable to speak. "_Well then, let's begin our little sparing match, shall we? _Raistlin whispered and made a bow so respectful that Harry wasn't sure whether it was mocking or not. However once Harry saw Raistlin's eyes there was no longer any doubt in his mind, this Raistlin was mocking him, and enjoying every moment of it, immensely.

Harry could do nothing as the transporting spell washed over his mind, and he could feel himself being drawn away. However they were not alone in the room, and Hermonie realising the true nature of the spell Raistlin was, deliberately slowly to mock Harry further, casting quickly ran towards the two, closely followed by Ron who only needed one look at Hermonie's face to know that something was wrong.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, when he suddenly realised that 3 of his students, 3 students he knew all to well, was being teleported away from the castle. _"An impossibility on Hogwarts grounds!"_, was his first thought. His second was far more terrifying_: "Have I underestimated his true powers **this** much?_". He quickly traced the transporting spell. It seemed like even professor Raistlin's spells, were not immune to such things, since he had no problem figuring out where they had gone off to.

There was only one plan of action, and Dumbledore took it immediately. He quickly flew of the school grounds, after which he teleported himself, to where he knew Raistlin and the others were.

Raistlin who had felt those other foolish younglings run into his spell's sphere of effect, decided that stopping them from being teleported along would consume more energy than ignoring them, and possibly killing them later on. However they were a nuisance and he reprimanded himself on taking to too much joy in the whole ordeal, instead of getting it over and done with.

He could feel that Fistandantilus was near, but apparently he was not interested in coming out right now. Raistlin realised why, right away, as a familiar old man suddenly appeared in front of him.

So that was Fistandantilus idea, to let Raistlin exhaust himself by battling Dumbledore, after which he would attack him. Not something which Raistlin hadn't foreseen, on the other hand he already knew this to be the most likely outcome. _"It seems like you still have not grasped the difference in our powers as of now, Fistandantilus"_, Riastlin sneered. All he had left to do was hoping for his own calculations to be true.

Harry looked at Raistlin and Dumbledore with terror in his eyes, while Ron and Hermonie had more of a surprised look.

"_Who is this Fistandantilus?"_, Dumbledore asked with a string of concern in his voice. "_The one you call Voldemort, originates from the same world as I do, he and I are both bitter enemies and closer allies than you can possibly imagine", _Raistlin answered calmly, knowing that most of it would be utter rubbish to the listeners.

"_So you are in league with each other"_, Harry cried out, having found his will to speak once again.

"_More like a forced truce, in a battle I have already won, but from your point of view – yes"_, Raistlin said looking at Harry almost amused.

"_I guess I have no choice, but to fight you"_, Dumbledore said, in an almost tired voice. He was already aware, what the outcome of this battle would be. It now seemed like a hopeless dream to save Harry, considering that two dark wizards, one more powerful than the other was after him. _"At least tell me, why do **you** need Harry?", _Dumbledore asked, _"Voldemort, or Fistandantilus as you call him, wants to kill him for the sake of the prophecy and the sake of revenge, but what about you?" _

"_This boy holds the key to getting out of this world, and back to my own. If you think about it, it is a very simple matter to choose my line of action in this situation. I may choose to remain here, accomplishing nothing, or sacrifice yet another insignificant life for the sake of my greatest ambition. There's nothing to raffle about, and I'm sure Fistandantilus is thinking, if not the same, at least along the same lines. As I have understood it, he was even willing to go through 14 years of spirit existence, although that concept is all but new to him, to accomplish this. But enough talk, let's get this over with"_.

Raistlin launched a magical wave towards Dumbledore who managed to defend himself, even though his magical shield was already crumbling. Dumbledore, determined to save Harry, launched a hazardous attack at Raistlin, an attack which was absorbed by Raistlin's shield. However, by spending his concentration on strengthening the front of his shield, Raistlin had no chance to defend against the attack Fistandantilus now shot at him from behind.

"_I'm surprised that you would be this naïve, little mage", _Fistandantilus gleefully sneered_," Now that was the hard part, time to take care of the old fool." _

Raistlin laughed inwardly at the idiocy of the ancient dark mage, while hiding himself perfectly well, within the shadows nearby, suppressing his own magical aura. To think that they would be so easily fooled by an illusion was laughable. He watched as Dumbledore and Fistandantilus battled on, Fistandantilus having the clear advantage, he watched as Fistandantilus was about to deliver the final blow – and then, he acted. With all his might he cast a dark spell of his own, upon the unprotected Fistandantilus, however making sure that the lich would survive. After all, only the lich knew where the rest of the ingredients had been hidden and the details of the world-travelling spell.

He walked back onto the scene just as Dumbledore drew his last breath. Fistandantilus managed to turn around, looking at him with the expression of someone who knows he has been tricked. _"You may tell me where the rest of the ingredients are, and don't forget to tell me how the magical spell works. If you do not comply, I have various…means of making you more willing." _Raistlin uttered in his usual soft whisper, which was more frightening than any bellowing warrior could ever hope to be.

Fistandantilus knew, he had no way to make Raistlin stay in this world any longer, and the best he could hope to do was tricking Raistlin into taking him back with him. Not an impossible task, but it would require some willpower. After having the lich's consensus Raistlin turned around to get the attention of Harry and the others. However Ron and Hermonie were standing protectively in front of Harry, who was trying to make them move away by all his might.

"_You are no different from Voldemort!", _Hermonie cried out disgusted. _"You and he are of the same kind, you have no heart!" _Ron supplemented. Raistlin laughed. It was a chilling laugh, frightening even the 3 brave students. _"And who ever said that I have to play by your rules?", _Raistlin asked mockingly, _"Your morals, your feelings of right and wrong, they are no concern of mine. Now step aside or you will surely die." _

The two trembled in their decision, but they stood their ground. Raistlin, who wanted to get this whole ordeal over with, cast a single spell killing Ron in a matter of seconds. Hermonie and Harry looked at Ron in shock, until it dawned upon them what had happened. Harry attacked Raistlin blinded by rage and sorrow; however he was not up to the challenge – at all. Raistlin bound him within dark shadows, shadows that bound not only the body, but also the mind.

Raistlin decided not to waste anymore time at this place, and went to Fistandantilus. _"The time has come, master mage"_, Raistlin said, with his usual hint of sarcasm, _"Now show me the fruit of your hard labour! How are the details of this spell?"_.

Fistandantilus stood up grudgingly: _"First we'll have to get the ingredients, which I am not keeping here. You will of course stand for the transportation to them, no?"_

Raistlin teleported them away immediately, just as Hermonie recovered herself from the shock. She ran towards the disappearing mages, but inevitably she was too late. She began screaming and beating the ground with all her might, which obviously helped no one. However sometimes, outlets for your frustrations are the only possible action left to you, as it was in this case.

Raistlin and Fistandantilus arrived at their destination moments later. Finally the end was drawing near! Raistlin could feel the euphoria of success whirling within him. Now he could at last move on with his ambitions, and he had no doubt – the queen would fall.

After receiving instructions from Fistandantilus, Raistlin was preparing for the spell. Unfortunately he had no idea exactly how big of a toll the spell would have on his powers, so he did not dare killing the lich once and for all, at this moment.

He started the spell, recognising the familiar ecstasy of the magic flowing through him. The boy…the power of the love protecting him was now needed. Raistlin called upon his sacrifice who was now peacefully unconscious within his shadow binding. Raistlin proceeded to release the power within the boy, at the same time letting the life flow out of Harry's body – an unavoidable side effect.

Fistandantilus looked on in silence, with a grudging respect for the power of the young mage. However it was mixed with a bitter feeling of defeat. _"After going through all this, there's no way in the Abyss that I'll let it all go to waste. After having created the perfect ingredient by paying in my own blood…oh how painful it was, Lilly Potter. I knew I needed someone protected by love, someone who had that power flowing through him/her. However such a being was not possible to find, no matter how much I tried. I took the only logical consequence, and created one myself. I knew what would happen, when I attacked the Potters that night, I even helped it along. While this world was interesting at first, and I had lots of fun after possessing that Tom, I grew bored of it. Losing my body for a while was a price I was more than willing to pay…after all I've never believed in any such nonsense as prophecies. Here I am at the end of my plan, and once again **he** is trying to ruin it. I cannot let this happen!" _

However, Fistandantilus was quite sure that he would have the chance to slip along with Raistlin into the spell, so he had no real worries and proceeded to gather the last of his magical powers.

At last it was done! Raistlin having opened up corridors between worlds could feel the sanction it had on his powers. He leaped forward concentrating his mind on the Abbys. However something black went past him, and he knew in that instant it was Fistandantilus. With all of his remaining power that he dared to use, he tried to kill the lich once and for all. However Fistandantilus apparently had a bit of power left as well, and managed to barely survive. There was nothing more Raistlin could do about it, and he decided to let the lich go. After all, he could not change the flow of history, by virtue of being one of the original races.

Fistandantilus woke up, only to find out that the last spell Raistlin cast had destroyed his physical body. The spirit of Fistandantilus realized where he was though – Krynn. In 200 years time he would posses the body of a young magic-user named Raistlin Majere…after all Fistandantilus was also a victim to the flow of time.

Hermonie in spite of her deep sorrow managed to teleport herself back to just outside Hogwarts grounds. There she was found by Hagrid, who carried her back to the school grounds. The wizard world could once again be at ease, now that Voldemort had apparently been annihilated. However this was at the price of deep sorrow among friends and family to the lost ones. Not to mention the loss of a great wizard - Albus Dumbledore.

As for Raistlin I'd suggest reading "Test of the Twins" page 92…not to mention the entire Legends series.

So this is it, finally I ended this story. One thing I now know is that I am definitely not cut out to be an author (well, I knew that already), since I only write on something whenever I feel like it.

It is not really that great, it's not even good. However it is the only completed one of its kind that is at least semi-in-character…

I thank everyone who have reviewed, be it negative or positive reviews in nature. I know I've had some spelling and grammar problems in this story, especially in the start. Quite frankly, I also think that my first chapters are horrible to look upon in terms of spelling, writing and grammar. However I've decided not to go back and rewrite them, for two reasons:

1. I made these mistakes as a natural part of my English development, so I shouldn't hide them in embarrassment, even if that is how I feel about it

2. As you may have realized, I'm extremely lazy.

I'm still no spelling and grammar prodigy (well, what do you expect? English is my second language after all), however I do think I have improved a lot compared to when I started this story.


End file.
